The Bad Dream
by Lokiismylife
Summary: Ichigo has a nightmare, and Kisshu comforts her. But is there more to the nightmare than just imagination? Read and find out!


**The Bad Dream**

Kisshu was sleeping in Ichigo's tree again when he heard her scream. His eyes shot open, and he nearly fell out of the tree, but caught himself. _What happened? _he wondered. Deciding to find out, he teleported into Ichigo's room. She was still asleep, but tears were running down her face. Kisshu turned on the light next to her bed and shook her.

Ichigo's eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly, seeming panicked. "Koneko-chan, what happened?" Kisshu asked, worried.

To his shock, Ichigo looked at him- and then grabbed him, pulling him into her arms and holding him tightly. She buried her face in his shoulder as she started sobbing.

Kisshu was really worried now. Ichigo never acted like this, especially around him. He hugged her back, stroking her hair until she stopped sobbing. When she was calmer, Kisshu asked again, "Koneko-chan, what happened?"

Ichigo took a shaky breath and said, "You-you were dead…. I was walking in Inohara Park and I found you there. You were covered in blood, and I tried to stop the bleeding, but I was too late, and you died in my arms." She started crying again as she said, "You said before you died that you were sorry, and that Pai had been the one to injure you. And before I could ask why you were sorry, you died. Then- then I went to Café Mew Mew, and everyone was dead there, too. My teammates, Keiichiro, Ryou, the customers- everyone was dead. And I blacked out when I saw that, and the next thing I knew, you were waking me up."

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream," Kisshu said soothingly. "I'm not dead, and your teammates aren't either, I'm sure."

"But what if the dream comes true like the last one?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"The last one?" Kisshu repeated.

Ichigo nodded. "I had a dream last week that my parents called and said they were moving out, and that they'd still pay for the bills and give me money for food, but that they weren't going to live here anymore," she said. "I got a call two days later from them, and it mimicked the dream word for word. What if this dream comes true too?"

"It won't," Kisshu said firmly. "The only person who could order Pai to kill me and actually get him to do it is Deep Blue, and I know who his human host is. I'll kill that person, and problem solved, okay?"

"O-okay," Ichigo said. "You'll come back after you're done, right?"

"Yup, Taruto's on sugar high, so it's not like I can go back to the ship," Kisshu said. "I'll be back soon, 'kay?"

"Okay," Ichigo said.

Kisshu teleported out, and landed on the roof of Aoyama's house, then teleported into his room. Kisshu would have preferred to kill him in a fair fight, but if Ichigo's dream was right, doing it this way was really the only option. Kisshu formed an energy ball, and incinerated Aoyama with it. This unfortunately woke up the dog sleeping in the room, and Kisshu quickly teleported out as it started barking.

He landed back in Ichigo's room, and she looked up, then looked relieved. "I incinerated him, so that should take care of the problem," Kisshu said. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

Before Ichigo could respond, they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. Ichigo squeaked, and Kisshu asked, "Pai, what are you doing here?"

"Would you care to explain why Deep Blue suddenly vanished in the middle of saying something to me?" Pai asked.

"I killed his human host because Ichigo had a dream that he used you to kill me," Kisshu said.

"Let me get this straight," Pai said wearily. "Your girlfriend had a nightmare, and you decided to kill our leader because of some irrational fear that he was going to use me against you?"

"Considering the last dream Ichigo had actually came true, I wasn't willing to take chances," Kisshu said. "She said she dreamed last week that her parents called and said they were abandoning her, and two days later, the dream came true and the phone call was word for word in accordance with the dream. And in the latest dream, all her teammates were killed too. I know you're in love with Lettuce, so unless you want her AND me to die, you'll go inform the Council of what I've been telling you all along- Deep Blue was going to wipe us out along with the humans."

"What will you be doing?" Pai asked warily.

"Sleeping," Kisshu replied. "Out!"

Pai sighed and teleported out, and Ichigo sighed. "Thanks Kisshu," she said.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Yes please," Ichigo said. "I don't want to see you die again."

"You won't have to," Kisshu said, taking off his boots. He climbed in with her, and she attached herself to him as he turned the light out. Soon they were both asleep.

_**The next morning: **_"KISSHU! EXPLAIN WHY YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH MEW ICHIGO THIS INSTANT!"

"Keep it down, Pai," Kisshu moaned as Ichigo pulled the blankets over her head. "We didn't do anything besides sleep, and it was nice. Oh, and no death threats please, I think Ichigo's traumatized enough."

"Fine, but nothing BEYOND sleeping, or you will regret it," Pai said. He teleported out as Kisshu looked at Ichigo. She looked back sleepily and asked, "Can we stay like this a little longer?"

"Don't you have to go to the Café?" Kisshu asked.

"Oh right," Ichigo said- just as her cell phone rang. She grimaced and picked up.

As soon as she opened the phone, Ryou's voice shouted, _"WHY are you sleeping with that ALIEN, Ichigo!?"_

"I had a nightmare, and Kisshu wanted to comfort me," Ichigo said. "We didn't do anything besides sleep, so calm down before your head explodes. Your radioactive hair might trigger some kind of explosion if you're not careful."

"_MY HAIR IS NOT RADIOACTIVE!" _Ryou shrieked. _"You're FIRED!"_

"Okay!" Ichigo said cheerfully, and hung up before Ryou could continue screaming. Kisshu snickered as she put her cell phone on the nightstand, and said, "Nice, Koneko-chan."

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said happily. "I'm glad you're not going to die."

"Me too," Kisshu said. "I guess it's a good thing you had that dream."

Before Ichigo could respond, her cell phone rang again, and she looked at the caller ID. "Odd, it's Miwa," she said. Picking up, she heard, _"THAT TREE-SCREWING FREAK IS DEAD AND WE DIDN'T GET TO BEAT HIM TO DEATH! YOU'D BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS, ICHIGO!"_

"Miwa, I just woke up," Ichigo moaned. "How about this; your compensation is blackmailing my teammates into letting you two kill Blondie."

"_Oh, fine," _Miwa said sulkily. _"What happened, anyways?"_

"My guess is he was Deep Blue's human host, who Kisshu went to kill last night after I had another dream," Ichigo said.

"_Mmph," _Miwa said grouchily. _"I'll go call Moe and we'll dispose of Blondie. See you soon."_

"Bye," Ichigo said, and hung up.

"Your friends kill people?" Kisshu asked.

"Normally they stick to landing them in the hospital if they hurt me, but if someone does something really horrible, they'll consider other options," Ichigo said. "They've wanted Aoyama dead since Moe caught him screwing a tree, and they've wanted Ryou dead since I told them about him. He's evil, so I doubt anyone besides Keiichiro and maybe Mint will object to his death."

"Good," Kisshu said. "Should we get up?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Blueberry muffins?" Kisshu suggested hopefully.

Ichigo giggled. "Sure," she said. "You look like a puppy with that expression."

Kisshu's ears drooped, and Ichigo squealed, then glomped him. Blueberry muffins were quickly forgotten as they started kissing.

**This probably sucks, but due to the fact my computer is in the shop and I'm borrowing my dad's laptop for a few days, I thought I'd get it out anyways. I wanted to try out the 'bad dreams' idea again, since the last time I tried it was a long time ago. Maybe I'll do something with premonitions again sometime. **


End file.
